


Garaks time of the year

by cool_ha_ha



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rough Sex, Screenplay/Script Format, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cool_ha_ha/pseuds/cool_ha_ha
Summary: Garak asks Bashir if he wants to do heat with him. 3 days being cooped up with a sex crazed Cardassian? Go on then
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Kudos: 23





	1. Shakes

B gets a weird message from G.  
“Reschedule. Come over tomorrow with regenerator”  
B: What’s that supposed to mean?  
Anyway, he does as told, showing people the coded message. No one has any ideas but they're worried .. for B not G. B finds his way to G’s. He enters. The room smells musky, like sweat but G doesn't sweat.  
G: B?  
B: G! Is something wrong?  
G comes out of the bedroom dishevelled.   
G: Wrong isn't the word I would use  
B: Then why are you dressed like you haven't gotten out of bed yet? Are you wet?  
G: I’m glad you noticed. I’m in heat Julian.  
B notices his scales are red raw and dark.  
B: I didn’t know you had cycles  
G: Good to know my people can keep secrets from even starfleet's medical practitioners.  
B inspects G. G leans against a wall  
G: I'm in heat, not dying. It's only the first day. By tomorrow I'll be a quivering mess. I've called you over to ask if you want to participate?  
B: Participate? G, I’m not entering a marathon  
G: Yes you are.  
B: It can’t be that bad  
G: This will last 3 days. The first .. as I am now, will require nothing from you. The second day, I’ll probably hurt you, hence the regenerator. The third day is the worst. I’ll recuperate much quicker than before.  
B sits down. Doctors curiosity getting the better of him  
B: Is that common among all Cardassians?  
G: It gets worse with age as well. It’s like Pon farr but there's no brain damage or fighting.  
B: Didn't answer my question  
G: I’ve never been entrusted with someone in heat so I wouldn't know. Cardassians don’t often find others who share the same three days off hell.  
B: But you’ve experienced heat with others?  
G: Not for a very long time  
B: So how do you cope?  
G: Third draw, obviously  
B smiles at the thought of a sexually tormented G.  
B: Wait, I’m assuming it starts when you're sexually mature?  
G: right?  
B: And it doesn't look that bad right now .. Which means-  
G: -If you're trying to guess my age, it wont work. It hits some people harder than others. Dinner?  
B: Yes please, but-  
G swaggers to the replacater  
B:- hold on, are you trying to tell me that your cycle is lighter than others?  
G: That's one way of putting it  
G starts tapping buttons  
B: Do women experience heat?  
G: Yes. Do your people differ in that regard?  
B: We don’t exactly have heat, but women do have a monthly cycle  
G: Oh?  
B thinks about all the women he's dealt with on their periods  
B: Usually it comes with bleeding through... Yours doesn’t, does it?  
G laughs and brings two plates over  
G: Not unless your into that  
B: Not really  
G sits at the table with him.  
G: So I’ve not put you off then  
B starts eating  
B: No. I’m actually quite curious  
G starts eating  
G: Of course you are. Not just in the medical way I assume?  
B has his mouth full  
B: Obviously  
G: I hope your curiosities last the next two days. I’ve been told I’m not the demanding type which will also serve you well  
G sips his drink  
B: Do Cardassians talk about it?  
G swill his drink  
G: It’s more like complaining about it. I never had much bad to say about it apart from how often it happens. Vulcans are so lucky. It's every 7 years, but as you say, Humans deal with it monthly so I can’t really complain, can I?  
B: I wanna hear the stories  
G: Stories?  
G looks confused.  
B: I’m sure you’ve heard stories about what people have done in desperation or excitement? Is the first one the easiest or the worst? How do you ask people to “experience it” with you? Does it differ between men and women?  
G: B, calm down!   
B: Sorry. But I do really want to know. Why have I never heard of it?  
G: I'm surprised you haven't. It's not a secret. And as for stories, I once heard D hospitalised one of his mistresses.  
B: NO  
G: That's what I heard. I suppose his hormones got the best of him.   
B: But you're not like that?  
G doesn't answer  
G: There's a tradition where Cardassians try something new with their partners during heat. Its the only time sex cant be ruined.  
B: When you say can't be ruined ..?  
G takes his time chewing before answering  
G: I know people who have been caught doing it in really strange places because they underestimated the urges. They kept going after getting caught  
B: WOW  
G: Exactly.  
B: Do you have things you want to try?  
G: No, but if you do ..  
G lowers his head and catches B in the eyes  
G: I’m not completely alien to you I’m sure  
B: Not at all.  
G smiles. He lifts his fork and his hand shakes.  
G: Would you look at that?  
B: Side effect?  
G: While you’re studying me, you should know I everted before you get here.  
B: How long have you been out?  
G: Maybe an hour.  
G awkwardly shoves the food in his mouth. B watches as the clean and precise man he knew shudders away into the wreck he sees before him.  
G: I also .. recommend you shower before bed.  
G breathing just got a lot heavier  
B: G, you alright?  
G: Yup .. It’s just the- The first year In a long time without my implant  
G’s smile quivers. B looks worried  
G: I promise, this .. this is normal.  
G’s scales are swelling up.  
B: You should go to bed  
G: ILL DECIDE- Sorry, sorry. Temper. I’ll go to bed after dinner. I promise

B watches G carefully as they finish dinner and B goes to shower. B rummages around the room before actually showering. 

G has some weird lotions and oils. No indication of his age though. Young humans have spot cream and stuff, while older people use anti wrinkle creams, G has neither, just smelly liquids in bottles. Who’s selling him Cardassian specific lotion is the next question? Or does he buy it in bulk and hopes it lasts? B finally meets G in bed. G is not hiding his discomfort very well. B slides in next to him. G sniff his hair  
G: Did you use my shampoo?  
B: Is that alright?  
G: Of course, I just worried it would burn you or something  
G big spoons B. G is actually warm for once. Not just warm, but producing heat. He can feel his crests digging into him. And another Cardassian trait against his back, but that one wasn't the problem.  
B: G, could you .. let me breathe?  
G lets go  
G: I didn’t realise  
B: If you want me to hold you ..?  
G: I’d like that  
G rolls over and B cuddles him. G shuffles further back into him. Apparently Cardassians become very needy when they're in heat. It's nice to feel G warm for once. Still shaking though. He usually wears 3 thermal layers. Today he has a very thin set of pajamas on. Very unlike G.


	2. You're acting like your on drugs

The next morning. B wakes up alone. He can hear G pacing. B peers around the corner  
B: G?  
G: Finally. I’ve been awake for hours. It's only 7 but you know how time flies when your waiting for something and it doesn't come as quickly as you would like but I suppose that just life isn't it? What are you waiting for? Eat something.  
B is dragged to the table  
G: I know what you want.  
G snaps his fingers  
G: Scones. Jam? Butter? Of course you do.   
G starts pressing things into the replocater.  
B: G, you're acting like you're on drugs  
G: Technically doctor, I am. I'm on a very high dose of my own hormones causing erratic behavour and erotic thoughts.   
G spins on his heel, food in hand. His eyes are dilated and his scales are flush. G puts the plate down, shaking as he does so.  
G: I’m in alot of pain doctor  
B doesnt even eat the food  
B: Can you get medicine for this sort of thing-  
G: Sorry doctor, but the only cure for this madness is a through fucking and Its all I’ve been able to think about for over 24 hours. Please. eat.  
B: I think food can wait  
G nods  
G: Your funeral.  
G makes light work of carrying B back to the bedroom and stripping him naked. B is in a purgatory like state where the situation is very alluring but also absolutely terrifying. G basically shreds his trousers and rolls B on top of him.  
G: Do you mind being bitten?  
B: Urm.. as long as you don’t draw blood-  
G: Perfect  
G immediately forces his teeth into B’s neck. B cries out. G panics.  
G: hurt?  
B bites back  
G: Harder  
B’s jaw hurts from the force of his teeth ripping into G. G everts under him. He's literally dripping. The ooze is leaking down G’s leg. B lines himself up with G’s member and very easily falls down onto it. G’s head shoots backward. His hands grip B’s hips and pushes him all the way down. 

Under any other circumstances, B would not be able to take this, but today was obviously very special for G. First time in a long time he got to share the experience with a real person. B wasn't going to ruin it for him. B rises and falls. G actually thrusts into him. B stops and lets G do most of the work. G’s grip does not relent and moves B himself. 

B lets G decide how he is going to move. G eventually speeds up to the point where B can't keep up and throws the rhythm off completely. G has other ideas. He sits up and wraps his arms around B’s ribs, lifting him and dropping him himself. B is starting to feel like a sex toy, being used to fill G’s needs. G’s exhales become predatory like a cheetah chasing a gazelle to its death. B bites G and pushes him right over the edge. G drags his nails down B’s back as he finishes. B breathes steadily for the first time since waking up.

The two of them sit like this for a while. G is still pulsating and leaking for some time after he's done, B holds on and waits with him  
G: I’m very sorry about that   
G gasps for air  
G: But thank you  
B: Don't worry about it  
G’s member slides and out and away  
B: When .. When will it be back?  
G: My record is half an hour but I can wait a few hours  
G slowly lets a very sweaty B down. B lays next to him  
B: What now?  
G is still sat  
G: We wait a few hours.  
G lays down. He turns to B.  
G: Have I put you off yet?  
B smiles  
B: Not a chance  
G smiles and laughs. B starts laughing too.


	3. Argue with me like one of your french girls

Hours later  
G: It was only when my colleagues paid my entry fee did it even occur to me where we are  
B: You were so innocent  
G: It’s not my fault no one told me what a whore house looked like  
G sits naked with his tea. B is at least wearing pants.  
B: So you're first time was with a woman?  
G: A well seasoned woman I can assure you.   
B: What do they look like on Cardassia?  
G: Filthy places. Very loud so you can't hear the arguments. There's lots of Kanar as well. What about earth?  
B: They’re usually well hidden. It's not a profession people talk about. Some countries consider them normal, some consider them a place of desperation.   
G: So I assume you’re expected to figure it out yourselves  
B: Yup, teenagers pair up and take each other's virginities.  
G: Sounds awkward  
B: So does paying a stranger  
G: It makes sure you don't reach adulthood with no experience. Could you imagine finally meeting someone and explaining as an adult, you're their first  
B: Been there, done that.  
G nearly chokes on his drink.  
G: And you honestly don't think visiting a professional to take care of that issue would be a bad idea  
B: I never said it was a bad idea  
G: So you admit I’m right  
B notices G’s breathing is heavy. His pupils dilate. G’s looking for an argument. B plays along  
B: Not by a long shot. Our people are just adequate at pairing himself up without paying women to do the job for them  
B grins. G’s nostrils flare  
G: Are you suggesting something?  
B: I might be  
G stands and nods B to the bedroom. B marches his smug ass to the bedroom.  
G: Keep talking  
B: I’m just saying, if your boys are capable of fixing that issue themselves, they shoudlnt need whore houses to do it for them  
G everts. B watches him  
G: And you humiliate the men and women who cant find a suitable partner  
B: Humans can die of loneliness. If you find yourself so undesirable that NO ONE will have you, there's probably a good reason for it  
G: Take me please  
B pushes G onto his back. G removes B underwear again and grabs his dick. B yelps. G laughs. B frowns. B bites G. G moans. B laughs. G rubs Bs cock hard.  
B: G, wait.  
G stops and looks into B’s eyes.  
B: Do you people kiss?  
G leans in and kisses B. B gets harder in G’s hand.  
G: You like that?  
B: It helps  
G snogs him. B relaxes on top of G. G thrusts a little. B gets the hint and penetrates. G nips B’s lip in response. As B moves, G is still a running tap. Do all cardassian produce this much liquid? B pushes in harder and G bites his neck again. B jumps up.  
B: Ow  
G: Oh god I’m sorry  
B: Does biting help? ahh..  
G: Pain is a show of pleasure. I’m sorry, I forgot you people-  
B: No no. It just surprised me. It’s honestly not that bad  
G: I promise I won't do it again  
B: I’m fine. Don't worry about it. Do you .. like it when it hurts  
G: Very much  
B: Oh really  
B thrusts in again, hard and deep. G body hits the bed and giggles. B hits him inside again.  
G: Faster please  
B leans right over G again and starts right back where they left off. G took all he could get. B drags his nails down G’s back. G bit his own lip.  
B: We gotta get you a gag  
G Finished a few pelts after that. B bit G upon finishing himself. He was damn sure he was hurting him. B sat up on his knees.  
G: I told you yesterday you would get hurt and look at what a mess I’ve made of your skin.  
B: I told you, It's fine.  
G: Look, if I’m too much, I would understand if you don't want to be here  
B: Nonsense. I want us to enjoy heat together  
G: I’m not selling it well  
B: I wanna hear more about how your people cope with it  
G laid back fully in his puddle  
G: I was once with a woman during heat-  
B: Did you pay her?  
G: Oh shush you. Anyway, it was my time of the year and she was my Lunch friend-  
B: Lunch friend?  
G: When your interested you take your intended to lunch  
B: ooohhhhh. That would explain-  
G: Exactly. She accepted and she left after the second day.  
B: Why? I know you didn’t hurt her  
G: No, I made her uncomfortable. She didn't like the role reversal. She was very traditional.  
B: That is rubbish reason to leave someone in such a state  
G: It’s not an obligation, She can come and go as she likes. Besides, it wasn't all that bad  
B: Oh really?  
G: Mm. It was the birth of the third draw.  
B laughs. G looks very pleased with himself.


	4. Quickies

G is covered in food. B can only sit in awe.  
G: What?  
B: I’ve never seen you so messy.  
G: I'm covered in dry jizz and you're concerned about a bit of sauce on my chin?  
B: That's another question? When do we wash?  
G: Tomorrow night.  
B: Do you not feel gross?  
G: I feel disgusting, but i wanted to try another tradition tomorrow.  
B: And that tradition includes building bacteria and dirt does it?  
G: It does.  
B: Any other traditions I ought to know about?  
G thinks for a moment  
G: I already told you about trying new things one.   
B: yup?  
G: I should probably mention that tomorrow is when we break out the toys. If you have any good arguments; today is the day for them.  
G keeps ramming food in his mouth  
G: Infact  
G is trying to chew through his words  
G: What was it you said about terran women earlier?  
B: Oh. Human women have a menstrual cycle of about 30 days. 5 days of that is bleeding. The days leading up to it, she can be quite hormonal.  
G: As in ..  
G gesture to himself  
B: No. Nothing quite so ravenous. But the concept is the same. The body has an urge to reproduce and .. well I'm sure you understand.  
G: And how do they cope?  
B: It’s nothing like what your going through. The women I’ve known could get very maternal or argumentative.  
G: Oh the sweet irony  
B: Now that you mention it .. there are alot of parallels  
G goes back to his food.  
B: G?  
G looks up again  
B: Why cant you leave your room?  
G cocks and eyeridge  
B: I mean, if you had a shower and got dressed, I'm sure people wouldn't notice. Like you said, it's not that noticeable for you  
G: I want you to imagine, we have a little dispute on a walk through the promenade .. lets imagine I pin you against a wall … You fight me trying to calm me down, but this only makes it worse and before you know it, we're publicly humiliating ourselves and are immediately arrested. Ask me again why we dont leave this room  
B: G, I don't know why, but I'm hard again  
G: Me too. Would you like pinning against a wall?  
B: Yes please.

An hour later. B and G are on the floor  
G: B, why did you want to leave this room?  
B: I wondered if you could make it to the holosuite? We could do anything you wanted then  
G: I already have everything I want.   
B: Aww.  
G: Oh shush you.

Bed time .  
G gets in the covers naked. B decides naked is a good idea. G takes advantage of B’s nakedness. B has finished 3 times today, he can't do it again. B moves under the covers. G gasps and covers his mouth.  
G: Oh my goodness  
B: Keep it in for me. I've had more practice with internal parts in you catch my drift  
G murmurs and nods. B’s tongue really knows where it's going though. He licks from top to bottom and back up. G hold back a very high pitched noise  
G: It's been a very long time .. oh my-  
B: Run your fingers through my hair. It feels nice.  
G swallows and does as he's told. B keeps exploring, digging a little deeper and repetitively stroking a very sensitive spot. G pets B and gently tussles his hair. B can taste him. He's not stopped leaking all day.   
G: There!  
B drags over that spot. G moans a little more. His toes tense up. His back arches. B doesnt stop. G’s hips finally buck and B receives a face full of liquid. Where it came from is a mystery but B knows better than to stop there. He keeps going just a few more seconds while he’s still raw.  
B lays next to G  
B: How did I do?  
G’s eyes are wet  
G: 10 out of 10


	5. Third day begins

G is woken by his own biological urge. B is still asleep. Its too early to wake him up with surprise sex. G raises his knees and lets his hands do the work. He keeps an eye on B while his fingers gently massage his internal parts. B smells good right now. He's unwashed and sweaty. G thinks about yesterday. He had that man riding him. The mere thought sent a wave of arousal down his body.

B moved. G stopped. B remained asleep. G kept going. He pinned him against a wall and held him there with force. He remembers how B clung on with his nails and bit him until he was sore. He's not going to evert he tells himself. By then end of the day, B put his mouth to good use. He remembers how he had his hand in his hair and - He's done. That was fast. It's the third day, of course it was fast. G wipes his fingers on the bedding and rolls away from B to fall asleep again.

B woke up. He can feel the filth at this point. He can't imagine how he smells. G is still asleep. What was it he said? The first day we do nothing. The second day he will get hurt. B can still feel G teeth in his neck. The third day he will recuperate quicker. How quick though? B ran his hand over G’s hip. G exhaled quickly.  
G: Yes please  
B big spoons him and runs his hand down G’s front. His slit is already gushing.  
B: In or out?  
G allows himself to evert.  
B: Out it is  
B takes a careful grip of Gs new appendage. He moves his hand slowly up and down. G moans and bites his pillow. B moves a little quicker. He nibbles G very swollen scales. G mumbles something into the pillow. B takes full control and gives G all the friction he can muster from this position. Gs breathing is slow but very heavy. Just a little long B thinks. G pulsates and moand upons climax.  
B:Better?  
B kisses his neck  
G: Thank you.  
They stay spooned for a while. B’s stomach eventually gets the better of him and they end up at the breakfast table.


	6. Concerned friend

G is actually wearing clothes today. Pajamas but still clothes. His hair is knotted at the back and shooting off in every direction. B’s bed head look isn't as bad but he is really looking forward to showering.  
B: So.  
B tears into a crumpet  
B: What's on today's agenda?  
G: Seems a little obvious wouldn't you say?  
B chews and swallows  
B: You know what I mean. What traditions does the third day entail? You mentioned toys.  
G is still buttering something  
G: Since today is the most ravenous day, couples usually spent today experimenting. Lots of toys. Lots of short events. No build up, no cuddling.  
B: How long do you need between each … go?  
G: My record is half an hour between takes, but I usually run out of things to do by the afternoon.  
B: I'm assuming you achieved this record alone?  
G: As I said, it gets worse with age.  
B: Which means I'm the lucky so and so that gets the most ravenous you.  
B smiles across the table  
G: And as I recall, your people slow down with age? I’m sure you’ll keep up.  
G smirks back and he finally bites into something.

G pours the third draw out onto the bed. He starts separating them.  
B: There is alot of stuff in here  
G: Indeed. This set is “solo” stuff. This set Is things you need a partner for.  
B: Why is there a collar here?  
G shrugs  
G: I wasn't exactly thinking when I purchased most of it  
B: So all this was impulse bought?  
G: Not all of it  
G picks up a plug and stares at it.  
B: Are these candles?  
They stare at each other in silence.

Meanwhile …  
E: K? Have you seen B?  
K: Not for a day or so? Why?  
E: He went to G’s 2 days ago. No one has been able to find him since  
K: K to O.  
O:O here  
K: Can you do me a quick security scan? B’s missing and he was last seen with G  
O: On it.  
E: I’m not saying I don't trust G, but when they disappear like that ..  
K: I'm sure O will find them  
O: O to K  
K: Go ahead  
O: They're both alive and well  
E and K breath out  
O: But you should know they're still in G’s quarters and have been for 2 days  
E: 2 days is a long time to be stuck in your room  
O: Depends what your doing in there  
K: O! You dirty minded little tart.  
O stops laughing  
O: I remained linked for 3 days without noticing. If anyone has the right to say anything-  
K: Okay okay. We’ll give them another day before knocking  
O: O out  
K: See, they're fine  
E: You mean they're alive. O only checked the sensors  
K: Fine. K to B  
…  
K: B? Do you read?  
E: …  
B: Sorry K, I forgot - … Where my combadge was  
K: .. Are you alright?  
B: Perfectly .. Perfectly alright?  
K: Are you sure, you sound … exhausted  
G giggling over the line  
B: I can assure you we’re- I’m fine.  
E looks at K. K looks back  
K: Can we have an explanation as to your absence?  
B looks at G who is flicking a lighter on and off. G shrugs  
B: G is having an episode, And you know how he hates the infirmary  
G thumbs up  
K: So he’s sick?  
E looks more concerned  
B: Sure. For the record, he needs medical care until tomorrow. Can I go n- OW you ..  
K: B, are you sure your-  
B: K, I have to go. I promise we're fine. B out  
The comline closes  
K: Well .. Does that sate your curiosity?  
E: Not really. I wanna go knock  
K: If O is right, you will be making a huge mistake  
E frowns

Back at the main event  
B: OW!  
G: Be quiet. You love it really  
B: It would be really nice- Ow, if you stopped dripping it on the OW sensitive spots  
G: But that makes your reward all the sweeter  
B: And when do I find out what my reward is?  
G: You’ll know it when I allow it  
G drips a bit more. B grits his teeth. 

Meanwhile  
E wanders into O’s office  
E: O, have you seen Q?  
O: He’s in the back  
E: Thanks  
E skips to his holding cell  
E: What did you do?  
Q: Nothing. I might have been holding a substance for two for a friend and to my shock and horror they were contraband  
O is still in his office  
O: Tell that to the jury  
Q sighs  
Q: Anyway, what can I help you with sweets?  
E: B and G are locked away at the moment and I know what they say about G and I’m just worried B is in some sort of trouble-  
Q holds his hand up  
Q: He’s fine. He’ll be back tomorrow  
E: How?  
Q: I’ve been around Cardassians long enough to know a few things. B wouldn't be there if he didn't want to be  
E: What makes you so sure?  
Q: O!  
O: What?  
Q: Should I tell her?  
O: And give G another reason to kill you, be my guest  
Q goes quiet  
Q: You know what counsellor, I’m gonna let you figure it out. Now if you don't mind, I have a trial to wait for.

Elsewhere  
B: Do I get my reward now?  
G is in the shower  
G: Not yet  
B is laid tied to a bed. He shuffles himself up and leans with his back against the head board.  
B: I still don't understand this tradition   
G: What is there to not understand?  
B: Firstly, I've not showered for 2 days! You won't let me. Second off, you've been nothing but agreeable for 2 days, which is very unlike the G I know. Thirdly -  
G steps out of the bathroom in a robe. He takes a deep breath in.  
G: Perfect  
B: Are you going to let me in on the secret yet?  
G sits on the be just out of reach of him  
G: Oh I suppose you've been a good boy.  
G stands and drys himself as he walks  
G: I’m sure you've noticed Cardassians have a .. dominance kink.  
B: My neck sure knows about it  
G: And You are currently being denied the right to merely wash  
B: It's not that bad  
G: Your covered in dry wax and jizz  
B: Fair point  
G: I’m also sure you've noticed we have things about scents?  
B: Now that I think about it…  
G climbs onto the bed and leans in face to face  
G: This room reeks of you and I love it  
B: Ooh, so this Cardassian tradition of yours is about how I smell  
G pulls his leg so he lands flat on his back  
G: While your tied to my bunk! It doesn't get any better  
G’s hips are lined up perfectly with B’s. B bares his teeth. G smiles back. B bites him hard. He everts right into him. B moans. G moves with no remorse.  
G: Stay down for me  
G holds B down with all his weight on his shoulders. B can't move his arms. G’s scales scratch his thighs. G falls a little and breathes rapidly into B’s ear. B can feel his own build up along side G’s. He holds back another moan. G’s arms find their way around B’s back onto his shoulders. B feels him speed up. G hits harder. They come undone.

G rolls off and catches his breath. B Continues to lay there and catch his breath. There’s a knock on the door. G and B look at eachother. G jumps and leaves B exposed on the bed. G pulls his robe over himself. The door opens

G: E. What a surprise. Can I help you?  
E: I just need confirmation that B is alright  
G: We already told you were fine  
E: I said B  
G: He is included in ‘we’. Yes he's fine.  
E: Can i see him?  
G: Not right now  
E: Why?  
G laughs. He nearly said ‘he's a bit tied up at the moment’, but that would look awful coming out of his mouth.  
G: I will return him to you tomorrow .. unless he says otherwise  
E stares him down. G does not yeild  
E: Is it your time of the year or something?  
G drags her into the room and closes the door behind her  
G: Who the fuck told you that?  
E: Oh my god it is.  
E sniffs.  
E: It stinks in here  
G: Don't give me that. I would rather my time of the year remain a personal secret  
E: Aww, G cant handle a bit of gossip  
G: I gossip about others so mine remains quiet.  
E: Ah huh. Just show me he’s okay and I’ll leave  
G turns and walks toward the bedroom  
G: Cant believe you assume I’m fucking his corpse or something  
E can hear the ropes and clothes shuffling about.  
B is looking rough but he is on two feet and happy.  
B: E, please leave  
E laughs  
B: Oh come on  
E: Sorry, I’m not laughing at you. O made a bet that this is what was happening. He's just ripped Q right off  
G’s head shoots through the door to the living room  
G: WHAT?  
E: Yeah, turns out those who were here during the occupation are in the know. Anyway, I better tell Q he just lost a small fortune. Bye  
E skips back out the door. B and G awkwardly look at each other  
B: There was a pool?  
G: And O bet his well earned wages on this?  
B: And Q must have known?  
G: And he still let the pool happen?  
B: Terrible business strategy  
G: Or plain ignorance on Q’s part  
There is a long silence  
G: Hungry?  
B: C, time  
C: The time is 11 hundred hours  
B: Early lunch it is


	7. more quickies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Garaks playing a guessing game

G and B are sat once again at the table eating their respective meals. G is still sat in his robe, B is sitting in his uniform which has sat on G bedroom floor for 2 days.  
B: When do I get to wash?  
G: When I say so  
B: And what do we do until then?  
G: We passed the half an hour mark. We can do whatever you are capable of  
G continues to casually eat through this conversation  
B: I noticed a few other things in the third draw  
G: That's the spirit

G finds himself face down, ass up with his hands binded to a bar between his legs  
G: Not quite what I meant  
B: Of course it is.  
G hears B strapping up  
G: Which one are you using?  
B: You’ll have to guess  
G: I can’t say I imagined myself OH-  
B: Start guessing  
G grunts and focuses on the slow methodical movements of B hips  
G: mmm .. Is there a knot?  
B: You tell me  
B rams all the way in. G laughs a moan out  
G: Apparently not  
B keeps thrusting  
G: Wait, keep it in  
B holds his position with the toy all the way at the hilt. G whimpers as he everts. The friction causes an immense amount of pleasure. B continues moving. G is over producing liquid again  
G: The ridges go all the way around  
B: That narrows it down  
G: I know which it is  
B speeds up. G moans and breathes heavier  
G: Do me a favour and turn it on  
B: I was going to surprise you  
The dildo starts vibrating. G chews the bed cloth  
B: Close I assume?  
G has he face in the sheets  
G: Very  
B slows down. He lest G feel the vibrations bringing him close to over the edge before rutting into him. G shouts in Kardasi. G fires. G keeps talking. Untranslated B keeps going.  
B: One more time?  
G: Not done yet  
G’s other genitalia comes to a wet climax. G shudders and speaks in his mother tongue for a little longer. B eventually stops and unfastens himself and G. G lays going cold. B takes the toy to be disinfected.  
B: Good stuff?  
G: Always  
B:What was it you said?  
G: HM?  
B: You said something. It didn’t translate  
G thought for a moment. Unsure which bit did not translate  
G: OH. Oh you need not worry about that. The equivalent of pillow talk  
B comes back into the room  
B: I still want to know  
G: I’d rather not say; It's embarrassing  
B: After the past 2 days, I think you can tell me  
G: You talk when you’re on the brink.  
B: That only makes it more interesting. What did you say?  
G: If I were to translate it, it wouldn't sound right  
B: Even more curious  
B lays with him. They cuddle  
G: Since men aren't meant to use the other organ because my people consider the act an act of submission, when I’m close I get excited. I like being dominated every now and then.  
B: So you basically said ‘make me your bitch’?  
G: Half of that didn't translate  
B laughs and holds him closer. G doesn't get it.


	8. Bath time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk bath sex

B pours the drink into a beaker.  
B: Cheers  
B downs the liquid  
G: A citrus fruit made carbonated and served borderline freezing?  
B: Lemonade.  
G Picks it up and sips it.  
G:Why does it burn?  
B: FIZZ! Its bubbly and lemony fresh  
B continues to drink. G puts it down.  
G: Oh no. absolutely not  
B: C, replocate vodka. Straight  
The replicator provides the bottle. B pours a few shots into the cup.  
B: Try it now  
G: Cheers  
G sips it.  
G: Better. What is vodka?  
B: An alcohol on earth. Its mean to be mixed with things  
G: I can live with this  
G downs the cup.  
B: Easy. It's also very strong.  
G: PFT, I'm a Cardassian, I can handle it.

1 hour later  
G is singing something in Kardassi. B hasn't heard him speak standard for a while now.  
B: Lovely singing, but you need to sober up  
G: I dunt need to sober up. I’m in heat. S’pecial occashon.  
B: G, you've emptied the bottle  
G: And you said it was strong  
B: G, walk in a straight line  
G doesn't get one foot in front of another before landing on the floor  
G: I've been poisoned  
B: No. you're drunk  
G is wobbling around on the floor  
G: As an agent, I was banned from drinking. Now I’m horny and drunk. The order would have me killed if they saw me like this. With you  
B: Well you're a free man now. Please eat something and sober up.  
G pulls B onto the floor with him and snogs him.  
G: I love you. Do you know that?  
B: G, you’re drunk.  
G: No, I’m hard. Fuck me  
B: Not until you stopped slurring your words at least  
G: I’m telling you.. I’m FINE  
B restrains him with a cuddle on the floor. G struggles but to no avail  
G: Thank you for missing 2 days of work for me  
B: No problem  
G: It’s been about 15 years you know.  
B: …  
G: I can’t math right now, but It's been about 15 years since she walked out and a’ complete heat alone.  
B: I’m sorry  
G: I’m not. You're here now and there's no order to tell me where I’m going to live, or who I'm going to sleep with.  
G looks sleepy  
G: I miss sunshine though.  
G loses consciousness. B thinks about all G’s little secrets. Things the order made him do, made him say. He was dragged away from all the little pleasures of life so he could donate what he had to serve the state, and here he is, like a cat on his lap. A cat with its cock out and neck bent backward over his knee.

G shot awake. In bed. Alone.  
G: C, time  
C: The time is 15 hundred hours  
G: 3?  
B was fully dressed in the living room, reading something  
B: Sweet dreams?  
G: I don’t remember  
B: You left a fresh puddle, so I assume you dreamt of something nice  
G looked down. B was right. G smirked  
G: Probably you  
B: I can't imagine anyone else in your wet dreams  
G draped himself over the couch where B was sitting. G kissed him on the head  
G: I don't know about you, but my rebound period is over  
B: I'm back in action  
B pulls G onto the couch over the back rest. They kiss.  
B: Was there anything you wanted to try with me?  
G: Actually, I think it's time you had a bath

B sat in the bath of scalding water. He could feel his skin trying to adjust  
B: Is this your normal temperature?  
G: My people live on a planet more hostile than your earth deserts.  
B: Right. So about this tradition?  
G: Oh of course  
G sat shirtless by the bath. He poured a jug of water over B. B squinted and resisted the urge to shake his head  
G: Since it’s a tradition to leave you filthy, there is a follow up custom where I wash you.  
B: I should have seen that coming  
G: It’s a nice change of pace in my opinion. 2 days of brutal sex followed by caring for your partner.  
G rubbed over B’s back with a foamy sponge .. if you could call it that.  
B: I’ll admit it is nice.  
G: Arms up.  
B raises his arm to let G clean him. B jumps when he reaches his arm pit.  
G: What was that?  
B: I’m ticklish there  
G: What’s ticklish  
G keeps the sponge moving  
B: Some parts of the human body, when stimulated, produce a flight or fight response. The response causes involuntary movements and laughter  
G: So, when I brushed that fluffy spot under your arms ..  
B: My panic response kicked in.  
G does it again on purpose. B jumps and squeals a little. G laugh at him  
B: Does this get you going too?  
G: At the moment my dear-  
B: -that was a stupid question  
G is now moving the sponge looking for these ticklish spots. B waits patiently for him to reach his worst area. G moves over his chest. Nothing. His groin. Nothing. Legs. no. feet. His legs shoot in.  
G: Give  
B: No.  
G takes hold of B’s leg and scrubs him silly. B thrashing and kicking about in the bath gives G a huge thrill. B realises in his panic there is no way he could make him stop. He drags G into the bath. G sits up above him.  
B: You need to get undressed  
G: Or not.  
G unzips his fly and rams into B in the bath. B grabs hold for dear life. G thrusts into him. The bath is now losing water because most of it is spreading across the bathroom floor. G doesn't stop. B thinks about how hot this looks. How arousing the real experience is. G has never been the type to get unnecessarily wet, but right now called for it.

G lifts B up. B jumps when his back makes contact with the cold wall, but also G hasn't stopped. In fact, the new angle is making it easier. G gets faster, pushes harder. Their bodies provide B just enough friction to enhance the experience. B fires. G follows immediately. They slide back into the bath.  
G: First time for everything  
B: Cardassian traditions have made a serious case to me recently.  
G removes his soaked trousers and cuddles naked with B in the warm water.  
B: I thought the idea was to get me clean  
G: It was. But then I found out your people squirm under touch  
B: You’re telling me you’re not ticklish  
G: No. I’ve never seen that before  
B: It must just be that you're people don't have the same panic response  
G: Sweetheart, if someone caused my panic response to go off, he'd be dead  
B: I’ll keep that in mind  
G laughs. B joins him


	9. Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bashir isn't bothered

It’s not even 6 yet and G is already chewing couch cushions. B is not ready yet.  
B: G, get your teeth out of that pillow.  
B tug of wars the pillow out of G’s mouth.  
B: I just had a bath and ate. Surely you can hold out a few more hours  
G: We’re in the last hours of heat, Julian.  
B: I'm aware  
G: Shall we check the third draw?  
B: Actually, would you mind if I sat this one out?  
G was not expecting to hear that  
B: The regenerator is nearly dead, I’m still sore and full and you're currently grinding into the couch  
G suddenly stopped. He didn't even notice he was doing it  
G: Alright. But don't come in and watch or anything.   
B: Sarcasm?  
G: Not at all. You're either out here or you're involved. No middle ground my dear.  
B nods and holds his pad back up. G was hoping reverse psychology would work, but alas. 

G strolls into the bedroom and once again empties the third draw. Without him here, this just feels like desperation .. which it is, but B makes it feel fun. Using toys alone while your beloved sits in another room .. It feels familiar. Before they started going out, this was the only release and now he has to go back to it.

The room is dark and quiet. He picks things up and puts them down. He moves the stuff he already used and the stuff that needs a partner to one side.   
G: Ah ha.  
He finally decides on one and physically stops himself from everting. He forces everything else back in the draw and slams it back in. He strips and lays down. It was last year he broke this one out. It's curved at one end and then becomes a bending mechanism. The top is like a rubbery sleeve. He remembers the instructions were not clear, but once he figured it out, it looked really obvious.

He gently pushed the curved end into himself. He smiles and bites his lip. If B doesn't want in, then why shouldn't he enjoy himself. The new texture and pressure cause him to evert, but this time was on purpose. His self lubricated member slides very comfortably into the sleeve. G exhales and relaxes.

G immediately moves the sleeve up and down which moves the insertable part in and out. His back arches and he bites his lip. Biting. He needs something to bite. He reaches back into the draw and pulls out what B called a bridle. He straps himself in and lays back down, his teeth sit quite comfortably on the hard rubber. 

He starts to move the sleeve again. His partially open mouth means he can hide his moans so easily, but it matters not. B probably can't hear him .. unless those amazing human ears can hear him, which is even better. He moves the toy faster, up and down causing faster in and out motion. He mumbles inaudible words in Cardasi. He moves his legs to get better access. He moans at the new sensation, smiling through the experience.

His teeth are firmly implanted in his gag. It can’t be long before he's done. He speeds up to full whack. His thoughts of B push him over the edge and as per usual, he leaves 2 puddles. One on himself, one beneath him. He promised himself he will change the sheets tomorrow. No point yet. B might come around later and ruin new sheets.

B heard him finish. He heard the draw close. He heard the taps running. He heard him struggling to get dressed, followed by swears in a language he only hears at G’s. Sounds like he had fun whatever he did in there. While reading, B was thinking up stuff he’d fantasised about before realising that G truly was down for ANYTHING during heat. Next year was going to be a riot if he could remember all these new ideas for next year.

There was one idea they could do later, but G would have to leave the room. Unless he didn't have to walk .. Maybe B could get G to play along with this fantasy made real, that is if G wasn't mad about what just happened. G finally exits the bedroom.  
G: Not a word  
B: How about a compliment?  
G: .. granted  
B: I love your scales post climax. They have a “just finished” look about them  
G: They'd look a lot better with your teeth marks embedded in them  
B: Give me a few hours would ya  
G: What are you reading ?  
B: Never you mind  
G takes the padd out of his hand and runs off reading it. B gives chase.  
G: Is this written in tongues?  
B: Its shakespeare actually  
G throws the padd back to him  
B: Its written like poetry, so it doesn't read literally  
G: Why? What's the hidden message?  
B: The story is about a couple who meet during their parents' war and fall in love. The way it's written is a clue to the intentions of the characters' true motives. Their deaths end the war as typical Shakespearean storytelling.  
G: A terran story written with subtlety about tragedy? Why did you not tell me of shakespeare?  
B: That's why I was reading it actually, I was saving it for you.  
G went dark again  
G: A few hours is too long my dear  
B throws the padd back at him  
B: Then waste a few


	10. 2 to beam out

22 hundred hours and all is well  
G: Awful people, putting their own emotions before the state  
B: The state was at war!  
G: And let the best man win is all I can say. I’m glad they died or their parents would have lost their children in a much more dishonorable way  
B: You can't say eloping is worse than death  
G: I can and I will!  
B: Can you please get dressed, and save the argument for later?  
G: I AM getting dressed and you still haven't told me what the plan is!  
B: I promise, you will enjoy it when it happens  
G is just putting his shoes on  
G: If it's anything like that awful literature you made me waste my time on, I will have lost all faith in your people.  
B: C, time.  
C: 22 hundred hours and 3 minutes  
B: Perfect. 2 to emergency beam out  
G: Wh-  
A yellow light sparkles the two out of the room.  
They reappear in a closet.   
G:-at?  
B: We’re in the cleaning supplies cupboard  
G: Why?  
B grabs G by the collar and drags him into a fierce kiss  
B: I've always wanted to do this  
B snogs G.  
G: We’re doing this here? This is exactly why I said we can't leave the room  
B: That's exactly the point.  
B sits on a set of draw and drags G closer  
G: Been fantasising at work I see  
B unzips G fly while they kiss  
B: And we won't get caught. Cleaning hours aren't for another 2 hours and they just finished up for the night.  
G: How did you imagine this playing out?  
B: You manhandling me in a cupboard while I try to keep quiet  
B strokes G’s length. G bites his lip and holds B closer  
G: Are we remaining dressed?  
B: I’m commando currently  
G: You're what?  
B: I'm not wearing any underwear  
G strokes B’s rod through the fabric.  
B: I want you to take me quickly and quietly while in a public space  
G: As you wish  
G pushes B onto his back and lifts his legs. Without warning G rips a hole in B’s trousers and caresses him skin to skin  
G: Is this what you had in mind?  
B: Quickly and quietly  
G keeps B’s legs and slowly enters him. G smiles and breathes heavily to stop the moaning. G pulls his hips into his and methodically slams into him. The draws shake. B cant believe he got the calm and civilised G to fuck him in a closet .. in the infermary. G cant believe B has thought about getting dragged in here and used like a horny teenager .. or a Cardassian in heat apparently.  
B’s mind reels with ‘were gonna get caught, were gonna get caught’. The thrill of it. The experience. The association between this closet and G forcing his way into him.. He grips the draws and holds his breath to stop the noise when creaming his trousers. G loves it when he's like this. On his back day dreaming of their activities. G speeds up and finishes himself off.  
B: Shh  
G covers his lips with 1 finger and catches his breath with deep inhales through his nose.  
B: 2 to emergency beam out  
One yellow light later  
G and B find themselves on G’s floor. G puts his junk away. B holds his head.  
B: I can't believe we just did that  
G: I can't believe you suggested it  
B: I didn't know if you would go along with it  
G: I’ll currently fuck anything, anywhere dear, I’M IN HEAT. You have no excuse.  
B smiles at G.  
B: I know your people have done worse  
G: IN the bedroom! Imagine if someone would have come in! We’d have been arrested  
B: Oh the horror of spending the last hours of heat in a holding cell  
G: Do you recall that story from earlier?  
B: The reason why Cardassians don't leave the house in heat, yes  
G: I wouldn't have let go Julian. If we’d have been caught, I'd have to finish before we're dragged out of there.  
B: Either way its sweet release  
G: If this is how you plan on behaving during my most erratic time of the year, I shan't be inviting you around next time  
B: Oh please, you loved it  
G: I love literally anything at the moment  
B: And next year, I will hold you to that


End file.
